A new start
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: Agent Jess Marston's past hasn't exactly been easy, and with SHIELD now back on her case wanting her to join the Avengers doesn't help. But what will happen when she joins? Can Steve work his way into her cold heart? Or has someone else already caught her attention? Steve/ OC - Chapter 2 now posted :
1. Chapter 1

**OK – I have never written Avengers fanfiction before, so bear with me, I'm getting used to it! I'm more used to writing Primeval fanfics, but hey, I can do avengers too lol **

**A new start - **

**Chapter one - **

**Anyway, this is probably Steve/ OC, don't know though – **

**Description: Agent Marston's past hasn't been easy, and with SHIELD back on her case wanting her to join the Avengers doesn't help. But what will happen when she joins? Can Steve work his way into her cold heart? Or has someone else already caught her attention? **

**Here's OC info – **

**Name: Jessica Ann Marston**

**Age: 27**

**Height: 5'7**

**Parents: Unknown **

**Abilities: Hand-To-Hand combat, highly intelligent, advanced telekinesis, basic telepathic abilities, can also control some atoms – mainly metal.**

**Weaknesses: Copper (reduces telekinetic and telepathic abilities when touching)**

**Notes: MIA in 2008 and was last spotted in Hong Kong, China in 2009. She was then declared rogue, possible sightings in Germany, France and Russia. Her powers are unpredictable and sometimes unstable. **

_5 years before….._

_Rain patters down on the cold stone floor as thunder claps from up above. Agent Jess Marston sighs as she quickly prepares her gun, popping the bullets into it and then slipping it in the holster. Jess looks up from where she is crouched in a low bush covered ditch. The young agent peers around, all her senses on high alert. Her victim, Agent Ted Miller. _

_It's not long before the said victim strolls out from the French doors and out onto the stone patio. He wears a long leather trench coat, much like Director Fury's. He holds what looks like files in his hands, he looks down at them, before turning his head around, as if he was looking back at someone. _

"_You're right Captain, there Is a light at the end of the tunnel. Quite right. None of us would argue with you on that score. But what we would question is this, how many of us….." The words escape from the victims lips cold and harsh, not a hint of good in his tone._

_Jess has heard enough, it's time for the kill. "I'm heading in" the agent whispers as she holds a hand up to her ear. Agent Coulson's voice on the other end. "Good luck" He says._

_And with that, Jess creeps around the dark treeline, its night time, therefore hiding her from view. She creeps forward; she's now at the side of the mansion._

_Jess peers around the corner, takes the gun from the holster, and fires it in Millers direction. _

_It hits his in the side, causing him to keel over and drop to his knees. Jess runs over to him, and grabs him by the collar. "Who are you working for?" Jess snarls, Miller looks up at here, an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm a professional, trained never to give away anything, no matter what" Ted hisses. _

_Jess frowns; she raises the gun to Millers head, although he is already dying. "One more chance, who are you working for?" Jess grumbles. _

_No reply. _

_She fires, putting a bullet through the victim's forehead, killing him instantly. Jess sighs, guessing that she'll have to find out some other way._

_The young agent frowns, wondering who Miller was talking to, but she soon finds out, as she notices a mobile phone resting on the sofa just inside, on loudspeaker. A voice comes through. _

"_Agent Miller? Are you there?" The voice says, the voice carries a thick northern accent, but it's more of a growl._

_Jess picks up the mobile, "Miller? You there?" The voice says again. Jess sighs, before ending the call._

Jess blinks awake, and her eyes take a moment to adjust to the light. She sits up and rubs her eyes, not quite ready for the light of day just yet.

Jess peers around; it's been a long and tiring two months now, two whole months since she was thrown into Captain Miller's dark prison, and 5 years since she killed her last victim, who happened to be Captain Miller's brother.

It was a S.H.I.E.L.D mission that Jess was sent on no longer than 5 years ago, and she had strict instructions to kill agent Miller, who had gone rogue a few years before when he launched an attack on Shields HQ, and disappeared off grid not long after.

Jess can remember that night vividly, as if it only happened yesterday, her mind hurts even thinking about it.

Jess shakes away the memories from her mind, before one of Miller's soldiers enters her small dirty cell, he grabs hold of Jess's heavily bruised arm, and drags her out of the cell and into the 'torture' room, in which Jess is very familiar with now.

But this isn't any old day; this isn't any usual torture session. No, it's the day that Jess dies.

The soldier begins to tie Jess to a plastic post, the captain being aware that Jess can manipulate metal. But Jess isn't going to go down without a fight.

Jess twists around, forcing the soldier to let go, she punches him, and then again in the stomach. He keels over in pain; she has one hell of a punch.

She turns around, to face yet another soldier, he reaches down for her wrists, but she grabs his arms, pulls him forwards and head-butts him hard, it knocks him out, and also nearly knocks Jess out in the process.

Jess's head spins in circles for a second, before regaining balance and focussing on a very angry captain Miller.

Miller pulls out his gun, and fires at Jess, who darts out of the way and dodges every bullet that heads her way, she raises her hands, her telekinetic powers coming to use.

She raises both hands up and stops several bullets mid-air, she lets them spin on their own for a moment before releasing her grip and letting the bullets drop harmlessly to the ground.

Jess then raises one hand and knocks Miller's gun from his hand, while standing at least 4 metres away. His face is a mixture of confusion and anger as Jess holds her hands out as the gun hovers in the air. Without touching the gun, it spins around and aims itself at the confused captain.

"Who are you?" Miller asks, although he already knows.

"Your worst nightmare" Jess replies, she sighs, thinking to herself that that was the cheesiest thing she's said before killing someone.

Jess continues to pull the trigger on the gun, without touching it of course. Miller stands motionless for a moment, before dropping to the ground, dead. A bullet through his forehead.

Jess sighs, before grabbing the hovering gun in her hand and striding out of the room, down the corridor, and out of the warehouse.

Jess breathes in the fresh morning air for the first time in months. She takes a few deep breaths, before pocketing the gun and walking out into the fields which surround the warehouse.

Unsure of where to go, Jess heads down a path which trails off into a forest, she stumbles on roots and branches until she walks out into a clearing, she walks through the clearing and stares as she walks out onto the outskirts of a large city, her guess, New York.

Jess stumbles into an alleyway, and then out onto a busy hustling street which is packed and crowded with people shoving their way through to get to work.

Jess sighs, thinking that she looks rather out of place in her blood stained grey hoodie and ripped baggy jeans, and her bright ginger curly untameable hair is hardly helping.

Jess wriggles through the busy crowd, attempting to blend in; she squirms through the businessmen who shove past her in their expensive Italian suits and their important looking briefcases.

But before she knows what's happening, Jess spots a black helicopter circling from above, then, a camera lowers itself down and point's right at her.

"_Agent Marston, stay where you are!" _A loud voice erupts from within the circling copter.

Jess panics, a million different thoughts whirling around in her mind, does she stay where she is and get taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D? Or does she make a run for it? Jess freezes for a second, before sprinting through the now disappearing crowd.

**Hope that was ok! Sorry it was pretty short, the next chapter will be longer! :P **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it **

**Next chapter: Meeting the avengers :P **

**Thanks or reading :P chapter 2 up soon :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A new start**

**Chapter 2 – **

**Only 2 reviews for the first chapter but thanks to them for reviewing! :D**

**Here's chapter 2- **

Jess shoves her way through New York's bustling crowds, she pushes businessmen and school kids out of the way as she makes her way across the street, she hears the whirs of a helicopter hovering overhead, it's following her every move, every step she takes.

Jess stops for a second, and looks around her, she then notices the SHIELD agents that surround her, there's no way out.

Jess sighs, SHIELD are on her case again, and she's got no way out.

Jess runs again, taking her chances at getting away. She darts in-between two agents and sprints down an alleyway. But she doesn't get far, as an agent tackles her from behind, Jess drops to the floor, the agent sprawled out on top of her, Jess scowls, no way was she going to go back to working for SHIELD!

Jess holds her hands out, her powers coming to use. Nearby, the metal piping from the side of a nearby café rips of the wall, and hovers over to the agent who is now grabbing hold of Jess's wrists and holding her down.

The metal piping continues onto wrap itself around the agent's neck and pulls the struggling agent back, Jess stands up, and her hands are reached out, controlling the metal. She makes the metal wrap tighter around the man's neck, he gasps, struggling to breath. And she does this all without touching the metal, seeing as she's telekinetic.

"Tell me, why does SHIELD want me?" Jess asks confidently, she's surprised there aren't more agents here with her by now.

The agent opens his mouth to talk, but all that comes out is a small squeak. Jess sighs, before releasing the metal grip slightly.

"The Avengers…..The Avengers Initiative….." The agents voice dies out at the end as a spear is run through his heart from behind, well, that wasn't her doing!

Jess's mouth hangs open as she stares at a man dressed in leather, with a green cape.

"So you're the telekinetic" the man says, a sly smirk on his face.

Jess frowns; something's telling her not to trust this guy.

"Come with me….You have heart" The creepy guy says, He holds out his glowing spear to Jess's chest, but before he can perform his party trick. Jess telekinetically removes the sceptre from his hands she holds it mid-air, just out of his reach before flinging it a few metres away to the ground.

"You little…." But he didn't get time to finish his comment, as Jess raised one hand gently up, and without touching him, she sent him flying into the air, across a road, and straight into a hard brick wall.

He collapses to the ground, in defeat.

Jess smiles to herself, pleased with her most recent fight. She starts to walk over to where the creepy guy is lying, but is stopped in her tracks when Captain America himself lands before the creep, and he's soon followed by the one and only Iron man who lands beside him.

"Make your move reindeer games" He says, Jess can practically _hear _his smirk as he unleashes all his weapons from his suit, pointing them at the man.

"Captain" Iron man says.

"Stark" The captain replies.

Jess stands in awe, yes, she's worked for SHIELD before, but she was a private agent, she worked alone.

The helicopter hovers overhead, but is now joined with a much larger SHIELD aircraft.

"Loki, stand down" A voice comes from the aircraft. _So that's his name, _Jess thinks.

Loki's outfit changes before their eyes, his helmet disappears and so does the cape and metal.

Jess considers her options, either, she can make a run for it a hope that they're too distracted with Loki to notice, or, she can go with them, and find out what it is they want from her.

She makes her decision, and turns around to leave, "Agent Marston, please don't leave, we need you to come with us" Agent Coulson's voice appears from behind.

Jess turns around to face him, he's unarmed, and with a smile on his face.

"And why would I come with you?" She questions.

"I know what you've done to Captain Miller; we found him a few minutes ago." Coulson informs.

Jess's face stays nonplussed, not having a care in the world for the evil captain.

"Don't worry, if you come with us, you won't go to prison, instead, you'll be working with the avengers, but if you decide to stay. Then, well, let's just say SHIELD won't be protecting you from the police" Coulson informs her, an apologetic smile on his face.

Jess sighs, knowing she has no choice but to go with them. "_Fine" _She replies

She looks over to Loki, a group of armed agents move in to grab him, but he flickers, and then disappears completely, the sceptre, which is in the alley, also disappears. Coulson frowns; it was a projected image of Loki, just one of his many powers.

X

Jess strides into the main room of the helicarrier, "ma'am" Capt. America says, whilst holding out a hand. "Captain" Jess says, shaking his hand, "And please, call me Jess" She adds.

He nods, "You can call me Steve" He informs her, Jess nods and walks with him towards Stark, who is introducing himself to Bruce.

"I have to say doctor; your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. Oh, and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony says, whilst smirking.

Bruce looks awkwardly at the genius, and then glances down at the floor whilst fiddling with his glasses, "Uh….Thanks..." He says

Tony looks to his side and focusses his gaze on Jess, she sighs, pretty much knowing what's coming.

Tony smirks, "Hello beautiful, Jess isn't it?" Tony says, he reaches down, takes her hand a kisses it.

"Yeh" She replies, with a slight blush, she notices Steve roll his eyes at Tony's open gesture of affection.

"Tony Stark, although I expect you already know that" Tony says, his smug face in a big smile.

Jess just nods at this.

"Agent Marston?" A voice asks, Jess spins around to face Natasha, who's she's briefly worked with before. She smiles, "I'll show you and Dr Banner to the lab" Natasha informs, Jess follows her down the hall, along with Bruce, Tony tags along.

"You'll love it Doc, we've got all the toys" Bruce just smiles at this.

The lab is nice, with lots of technical equipment in its heaven for scientists, Tony makes himself at home straightaway, slinging a laptop bag onto 'his' desk and shoving papers beside it.

"Hi, I'm Bruce" A voice says from behind, Jess turns around and shakes his hand, "Jess Marston" she says.

Jess helps herself to a drink of water and slides down behind her new desk in the lab.

Not long after she's started on her paperwork, someone sidles up beside her.

"What do you want Stark?" She sighs.

"Well that's no way to greet me" Tony smirks

Jess sighs "omg, I've missed you _so _much! Please tell me what it is that you desire, I'll do _anything!" _Jess remarks, sarcastically of course.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, I was wondering if you wanted to come for a drink tonight, round my room?" Tony whispers the last bit and Jess rolls her eyes

"Tony…I barely know you…..and we have important work to do, you know, the whole god wanting to take over the earth thing?" Jess replies.

Tony frowns, "Well that's the first time _I've _been turned down" He says

"Yeh, well get used to it" Jess snaps, not impressed by the annoying genius.

It is at this moment that Steve entered the lab, noticing that Jess and Tony were starting an argument he moves over and ushers Tony away.

"Stark, not all women want to….to….._fondue_ with you" Steve mutters, slightly embarrassed.

Jess smirks, but Tony's less than pleased, he skulks off back to his desk, muttering, "_Fondue? _Where the _hell _did _that _come from?" He mumbles, just out of Steve's hearing range.

Nick Fury's voice then echoes over the earpieces, _we've got a match! Captain, Stark, and Marston, you're up! _Jess didn't have time to reply as she's dragged off by Tony, Steve in tow.

They board the aircraft and wait patiently as it takes off into the air, its final destination, Stuttgart, Germany.

She can only hope that the capture will go to plan.

**Yeh, hope this chapter's ok :D Spent ages on it :P please review :P thanks –Caitlin **


End file.
